Embossed or textured metalized panels are used in a wide variety of products, especially building and construction products where an aesthetically pleasing metallic surface is desired. Such products may be prepared from relatively thick metal sheets which have been embossed on one major surface, but this results in a costly product produced by a complex process. It is also known to laminate a pre-embossed metal foil to a relatively inexpensive backing material to form a metalized sheet stock from which decorative panels may be made.